The One For Me
by SaiyanWolf-Girl
Summary: ONE SHOT Trunks & Pan go to the same college and are completely blind to each others and their own feelings. But when they end up going to a dance together everything changes. But nothing is ever as easy as it seems and emotions can be tricky things. R


**Authors Note:** Pan and Trunks are only 10 years apart in this story and so are Goten and Bra. This was the very first fanfic I ever wrote so it's probably not that well written even with the periodic revisions I've made but I hope you like it anyway. Please REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

_**The One for Me**_

The College clock struck 1:00 and students quickly left the different study buildings. Trunks walked out and quickly spotted Bra just a little ways off.

"Hey, you hear about the party?" he asked walking up next to her.

Bra looked at him like he was crazy. Then she made a fist and whacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! …What'd you do that for?" Trunks yelled grabbing the back of his head.

"For being a moron! You know damn well that I'm part of the student activities committee…of course I know." she said.

"I know but you don't have to give me a concussion." Trunks yelled turning to her.

"I'm surprised you even felt that considering how thick your skull is Trunks! …Besides you deserved it for ruining my date last week."

"WELL CAN'T YOU FIND SOME OTHER WAY OF GETTING BACK AT ME BESIDES PUNCHING MY HEAD?! I think you bruised my brain." he moaned rubbing his head. "And I get that enough from sparring with Dad…" Trunks mumbled under his breath.

"What am I suppose to do? …Maybe I should just tell Daddy next time and let him kick your butt."

"No-no-no that's ok." Trunks exclaimed waving his arms back and forth. "Why do you always have to be such a major 'daddy's girl' Bra?"

"Because…I'm Daddy's 'Little Princess'." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys!" Goten said waving as he ran up to them.

"Hn" Trunks said nodding.

"Hi Goten!" Bra exclaimed happily.

"Hey there Bra." he said hugging her. "So, you going to the party Bra?"

"Of course… Why…you asking?"

"Maybe…" he said smiling.

"Goten!" she said angrily.

"Chill out of course I'm asking."

"Good."

"Hey you guys!" Marron called holding her boyfriend, Mark Banning's hand and waving.

Mark was 5'11" with short strawberry blond slightly spiked hair and hazel eyes. He was easy going, sociable, and gentle.

"Hi Mark, hi Marron you 2 going to the party together?" Bra asked.

"Yeah, are you and Goten?" Marron smiled.

"Yup."

"Cool, what about you Trunks who are you going with?"

"No 1."

"Why not, you're like the most popular guy on campus! Any girl would kill to go out with you."

"Not interested."

"You're weird Trunks; come on Bra lets go help set up for the party." Marron said dragging Mark to the local club the students had rented for the night.

"Ok; come on Goten." she said dragging Goten by the arm.

"See you at the party Trunks." Goten called back.

Trunks shook his head and then turned around and started looking for Pan. He found her in the student lounge leaning on the railing. He walked over and stood next her.

"Hey." Trunks said stonily.

"Hey Trunks." Pan said plainly.

"Are you going to the party?"

"I don't think so."

"Don't have a date?"

"Yeah, a few guys have asked but I'm not interested." Pan stated with a lazy shrug.

"Same here…with girls of course…" Trunks replied with a small embarrassed grin.

"So are you going to go?"

"Yeah it'll give me something to do."

"I guess."

"So…you wanna go?"

Pan turned and looked at Trunks with a shocked expression on her face.

"Well I mean…you know just as friends." Trunks said.

"Yeah, ok, sure." Pan said skittishly.

"Cool." Trunks gave Pan a smile.

"I'm not wearing a dress!" Pan said firmly.

"Whatever." Trunks shrugged casually.

"See you there."

"Bye."

Trunks waved as he walked away. Pan waved back and headed in the opposite direction.

Hours later Trunks, Goten, and Bra walked across the street from the parking lot, heading for the club. They met up with Marron and Mark and headed inside. Pan caught up with them just before Trunks entered.

"Hey there Trunks." Pan said walking up to him.

"Oh, hey Pan." Trunks said turning around.

They stood in silence for a moment looking at each other before entering.

By the time they had entered Goten and Mark were already dancing with Bra and Marron. When Trunks entered the dance hall and stood at top of the stairs all the girls froze. They all had thoughts about asking Trunks to dance and moved towards him. They all stopped when they saw Pan come in behind him. A huge hush of silence came over the crowd as even the music stopped playing when this sight met everyone's eyes.

_Creepy!_ Trunks and Pan simultaneously thought.

They glanced at each other and then walked over to the balcony and leaned on the railing over the dance floor. The others returned to their dancing and Trunks and Pan stood in silence for about 30 minutes.

"Uh…what a drag." Trunks sighed.

"You said it…boring!" Pan sighed sadly.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"You read my mind." Pan smiled.

Trunks and Pan got up and headed out. Once they were outside Trunks brought out his capsule car. Trunks jumped in the driver's seat and started the car. He then turned and looked at Pan.

"Hop in." he motioned while smiling at Pan.

Pan jumped in next to him and looked at him. Trunks took off heading for the outskirts of town. They got about 5 miles out of town when Trunks noticed that he was almost out of gas. He stopped the car and got out.

"What's up?" Pan asked getting out of the car.

"Out of gas." he said as he put away the capsule car.

"Now what?"

"I guess we'll just have to walk around and kill some time."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"What do you mean?"

"You gave me a ride now it's my turn."

With that Pan put 2 fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. A few seconds later Trunks heard a rumble coming from the forest. The sound grew louder and louder. Then a large figure shot out from under the trees and flew through the air heading towards them. The figure landed a few feet away and Trunks saw it was a huge blue dragon. Trunks immediately stepped in front of Pan and got into a fighting position ready to defend Pan from the dragon. Pan stepped around Trunks and walked right up to the dragon. Trunks stepped forward trying to stop Pan but it was too late. Pan petted the dragon's nose and then hugged it.

"Hey there Drakoe old boy." Pan said happily as she hugged him.

Drakoe nuzzled her and then licked her face a few times causing Pan to laugh.

"What's going on here?" Trunks asked in complete confusion.

"Drake here is my friend. He'll give us a ride." Pan said mounting Drakoe.

Trunks shrugged and mounted him, sitting behind Pan. Pan gave Drakoe a pat on the shoulder and he took off. They soared through the air high above the clouds. Pan smiled and laughed as she looked around down at the ground. Trunks looked around from behind Pan; however he was less thrilled with the idea of riding a dragon.

"So why do you always get into fights at school?" Trunks asked.

"I'm a Saiyan. It's in my blood."

"Yeah but you're a girl. You're not into fighting. Your blood doesn't make you that strong."

"What are you saying that a girl can't fight as well as a boy?"

"No nothing like that…it's just that you're only ¼ Saiyan and well…" Trunks tried to explain.

"You think you're stronger than me?"

"Yeah…of course! I'm a half Saiyan."

"Oh really…care to prove it?"

Before Trunks could answer Pan tapped Drakoe's shoulder and when he turned and looked at her she pointed to the ground. He landed in a clearing and Pan dismounted. Trunks also dismounted and Pan gave Drakoe a pat on the head.

"Thanks for the ride Drake. I'll call for you later ok." Pan said hugging him.

Drakoe nuzzled her and once she was a safe distance away he took off. He flew high and headed towards the mountains.

"Good riddance." Trunks muttered.

Drakoe heard this and sneered. He then turned and headed back flying low. He flew over the 2 barely 2 feet above Trunks' head. Trunks covered his eyes as a gust of wind from Drakoe's wings blew up dust.

"HEY WATCH IT YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" Trunks yelled turning around.

Drakoe's tail was still hanging over Trunks' head and at hearing this insult he whacked Trunks in the back of the head sending him to the ground. Trunks quickly grabbed his head as soon as he hit the ground.

"HEY!" Trunks shouted looking up.

Drakoe turned around and flew backwards laughing. Trunks stood up and growled. Drakoe stopped laughing and turned around and flew away. Pan smiled and giggled slightly, she then turned to Trunks.

"Sorry Trunks but Drakoe is very sensitive and doesn't take being insulted lightly."

"Now you tell me."

Pan watched Drakoe go and waved good-bye to him.

"So long Drake say 'hi' to Icarus for me."

Trunks rubbed his head and watched Drakoe fly away.

"Well let's go." Pan said turning to Trunks.

Pan walked away and began stretching.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah."

Trunks began to stretch and the 2 said nothing for a moment.

"You do realize that I'm a Super Saiyan right?" Trunks asked stopping momentarily.

"Yeah. So what? I don't care. Let's just fight ok."

Trunks shrugged and got into a fighting position. Pan stopped stretching and also got into a fighting position. The 2 stared each other down in classic stance for about a minute before they began to fight. Pan lunged forward fists pulled back ready to punch. Trunks brought his hands up to block thinking Pan was going to punch. But at the last second Pan kicked and sent Trunks flying. Trunks recovered and leaped for Pan who was thrown backwards. Pan got up and attacked again. The 2 battled in the air with an assortment of kicks, punches, and energy blasts performing what looked like an aerial ballet. The earth shook and the sky roared as the 2 engaged in a high-speed Saiyan battle. With a huge energy blast Pan distracted Trunks just long enough to hit him to the ground. Pan had won the first round but Trunks wasn't ready to give up.

"Wow Pan I got to admit I'm impressed; you're a lot stronger than I thought."

"Yeah the same goes for you Trunks."

"But now it's over." Trunks smiled.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Pan smiled back.

Trunks smiled even wider and then he began to power up. Trunks let out a mighty yell that made the heavens tremble. The clouds swerved around and lightning flashed. Trunks got a yellow flame and his eyes went solid teal. His hair came up and blue sparks erupted from his growing muscles. Soon his hair started flashing yellow as he let out choked growls. Finally with a loud roar Trunks' hair remained yellow and his flame exploded outward with a surge of power. Pan covered her eyes and then saw that he had become a Super Saiyan. Pan continued to smile as Trunks panted recovering from the energy strain of transforming. Once Trunks had recovered he made his flame disappear.

"Now we'll see how you measure up against a Super Saiyan."

Pan returned to her fighting position as did Trunks and got ready to continue. Trunks lunged forward and Pan narrowly managed to block his attack. Another battle ensued containing even more kicks, punches, and energy blasts creating an unbelievable high-speed aerial dance. Trunks pulled off an incredible maneuver that sent Pan crashing into a rock ridge that came crashing down on top of her completely burying her. Trunks floated down arms crossed with a satisfied look on his face.

"It's over Pan! Just give up. You don't stand a chance against me when I'm a Super Saiyan." Trunks smirked.

There wasn't a sound from under the pile of ruble. Silence continued for about 2 minutes without even a rock moving. Then in 1 huge explosion the rocks shot off of Pan, nearly disintegrating, leaving her standing there completely still with a determined and pissed off look on her face.

"Wanna bet." Pan seethed.

Trunks looked at her completely lost. He raised an eyebrow, which added to his confused expression that went to a skeptical 1. Pan clenched her fists and bent down ready to power up. Pan let out a yell that made even Trunks' seem like nothing. Pan let out many choking growls as the clouds began to swerve around her enshrouding her in lightning. Pan's hair began to spike and Pan got a yellow flame as growing muscles caused blue sparks to shoot out. Soon her hair flashed yellow and her eyes flashed solid teal as she tried to control her transformation. Trunks' eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening and his mouth nearly hit the floor. Pan let out a loud scream that caused her flame to explode outward with a surge of incredible power. When Trunks could see again Pan was standing perfectly still and he saw that she was a Super Saiyan. Trunks couldn't believe his eyes. Pan panted heavily and made her flame disappear. She sneered and looked at Trunks, as she got ready to start fighting again.

"You-you're…a…Super Saiyan!" Trunks stammered.

"That's right!" Pan said sternly staring at him.

Trunks just kept staring at Pan he couldn't believe that she was a Super Saiyan and his jaw didn't leave his feet. He had a shocked, astonished look on his face and his lips moved as he attempted to say something but nothing came out.

"But-but how? I thought ¼ Saiyans couldn't go Super Saiyan. You don't have enough Saiyan blood." Trunks stammered.

"Oh we can…it's just a lot harder. It requires twice as much energy. We have to be twice as strong in order to transform…but there is a plus side. Since we have to be twice as strong to transform we are also much more powerful when we transform."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well when I transform into a Super Saiyan I become almost as strong as a Super Saiyan level 2 instead of only having the power of a regular Super Saiyan."

"Nice." Trunks nodded with a slight quiver in his voice.

With that the 2 continued their fight. Pan put up a much better fight than Trunks expected. He could barely keep up with Pan's assault of kicks, punches, and energy blasts. The high-speed battle looked like an unbelievable aerial party filled with tons of skills. Trunks hit Pan hard and sent her flying backwards but she quickly caught herself. Once Pan recovered she let loose a mighty Kamehame-ha that took Trunks completely by surprise. He couldn't react and was sent to the ground. Trunks stood up and watched Pan float down with her arms crossed. Trunks sighed and returned to normal. Upon seeing this Pan also returned to normal. She stood still for a moment then she collapsed to her knees.

"PAN! Are you ok?" Trunks asked running over and putting his hand on her shoulder to help her up.

"Yeah I'm ok…arge-" Pan said grabbing her arm as she stood up, pulling away from Trunks.

"You sure?" he asked seeing this.

"Yeah, just 1 of the down sides to being only ¼ Saiyan. The amount of energy needed to transform just totally drains me and just wipes me out." Pan said breathing slightly heavier but slowly returning to normal.

"That stinks."

"Yeah you said it." Pan gave a small nod.

The 2 smiled and stood in silence looking at each other for a moment while Pan caught her breath. At that moment it started to rain. It went from clear to pouring in a matter of seconds and Trunks and Pan were quickly soaked.

"Oh man! This is just great…just what we needed." Pan groaned.

"I guess we'll have to find shelter until the storm clears." Trunks said shrugging.

"Yeah…we can wait in there." Pan said pointing to a nearby cave.

Trunks nodded and the 2 ran for the cave. Once inside the 2 began brushing and shaking off the excess water. Pan hugged herself and shivered since her T-shirt was completely soaked through. Trunks noticed this and took off his jacket. He shook it off and walked up to Pan with it in his hands.

"Here take this." he said putting the jacket on her shoulders.

"Thanks." she said as she put it on.

Trunks nodded and then walked over to the west wall and sat down. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Pan looked at him and smiled. She then noticed that Trunks had a gash on his arm. She ran over and bent down next to him.

"Trunks…you're hurt." she said putting her hand on his arm.

"Huh…oh it's nothing." he said pushing her hand away and slightly flinching as he did so.

Pan saw this and looked at him with a look that clearly said "Yeah right!" She then ripped off the bottom of her shirt and tied it around Trunks' arm over the cut. Trunks couldn't help but notice Pan's slender stomach that was now exposed to his eyes. He mentally gulped. Pan had quite a figure for a tomboy, even if she never showed it.

"There!" she said satisfied.

"Thanks." Trunks smiled.

"No problem." Pan smiled back.

Trunks looked at her and smiled even wider than before, Pan walked a few steps away and sat down. She bowed her head and thought to herself about what to do. They sat in silence for a few moments until Trunks finally got up the nerve to ask Pan a question.

"Pan I got to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well…you're actually pretty popular and I know a few guys who would just love to go out with you. So why don't you go out with anyone?"

"Well most of the girls around here are so dependent. They don't do anything by themselves…so they have their boyfriends do everything. I feel like if I had 1 of those guys for a boyfriend I wouldn't be able to do anything. I would have to lose games and everything on purpose."

"Yeah you got a point there."

"So what about you? Why don't you go out with anybody?"

"Same reason as you I guess. I don't want to be spending half of my time doing every little thing for my girlfriend. I want someone who is content on being independent a lot of the time."

"I guess you and I are a lot alike." Pan said smiling.

"Yeah…friends are supposed to be alike."

"Only best friends are supposed to be this similar."

The 2 looked at each other and smiled in silence. Pan slowly began to move closer towards Trunks. A few minutes later she was barely 6 inches away from his face. Trunks began to close the gap between them when he noticed the starlight shining in. Pan turned around and looked as well. Trunks got up and headed for the entrance. Pan also got up and followed. When they got outside the sky was completely clear and it was almost 11:00.

"Well it looks like the storm's cleared." Trunks said gazing into the stars.

"Yeah guess we had better head back." Pan sighed.

The 2 took off and started flying back towards the dance. They had been flying for about 10 minutes when Pan noticed she was still wearing Trunks' jacket. She immediately took it off.

"Here." Pan said holding out the jacket to him. "Thanks."

Trunks took the jacket and looked at it. Then he looked at Pan who was blushing slightly. He smiled a bit and handed it back to her.

"You can keep it…it looks good on you. Besides it fits you well." Trunks said smiling.

Pan took it and smiled. She then put it on and turned around.

"Thanks…what do you think?" Pan asked looking at him.

Trunks smiled and said nothing. He just continued flying back towards the dance with Pan right behind him. When Trunks and Pan reentered the room a hush once again came over the crowd as they saw what Pan was wearing. A brown haired girl with green eyes turned to the red headed girl with light brown eyes next to her with an incredulous look on her face. This girl was Rita Bardé, the 2nd most popular girl in school (next to Bra of course) and the leader of their little group. She was cruel, obnoxious, and plain bitchy. She was also the self-pronounced 'queen of the school' and, in her mind, the only 1 worthy of Trunks' affection.

"Hey Rita…what's Pan doing wearing Trunks' jacket?" asked the girl with a snide look.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Rita said angrily marching towards them. "Hello Trunks." she said sweetly.

"Oh hello Rita." Trunks said less than thrilled to see her.

Pan rolled her eyes totally disgusted.

"So tell me Trunks what are you doing here with **her** and what is she doing wearing your jacket?" Rita asked.

"I gave it to her." Trunks answered annoyed.

"Why would you give your jacket to a tramp like her?"

Pan looked angrily at her and stepped towards her, her fists clenched. Trunks put a hand in front of her and stopped her.

"Now hold on Rita. Leave Pan alone." Trunks said glaring at her.

"Oh how cute. You're looking out for your sister's friend."

"No I'm not. Pan is my friend all right! Now back off!"

"Why would you be friends with **her**? I really thought you were better than that Trunks."

That did it Pan haled off and punched her. She knocked her out and scared away her 4 friends.

"Uh…thanks but why did you do that?" Trunks asked surprised.

"No 1 insults my friends and gets away with it." Pan smiled.

Trunks smiled back and put his arms around Pan's shoulders and gave her a quick hug. Pan leaned into his embrace for about 10 seconds before they pulled apart.

"Hey you 2 coming or what?" Bra asked, her arm linked with Goten's arm.

Trunks and Pan followed the pair out into the parking lot.

"Well see you guys tomorrow." Pan said waving, flying home.

"Bye." Goten and Bra said as they waved with Trunks.

The 3 of them took off in the opposite direction. They flew for about 15 minutes before they came to the spot where Goten had to fly in another direction. Goten and Bra hugged for a moment before he left.

"Good-bye Goten!" Bra waved.

Trunks nodded farewell as Goten waved good-bye.

Trunks took off heading for home while Bra hung back until Goten was out of sight. Trunks landed outside Capsule Corp. a minute before Bra but he didn't wait for her he walked inside and found his parents in the living room. Bulma was looking over some papers at the desk when Trunks and Bra got home. Trunks waited in the entryway watching them.

"Hi Mom." Bra said coming in. "What are you looking at?"

"Just some stock fond review sheets." Bulma answered not looking up.

"Oh." she said completely lost and bored.

"Hey Daddy!" Bra exclaimed when she saw Vegeta sitting on the couch channel surfing.

Bra walked around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Vegeta shrugged off the kiss and said nothing. Trunks didn't stick around any longer because he didn't want anyone to notice he didn't have his jacket. He didn't feel like explaining why he had given the jacket to Pan. Trunks left without saying a word to his parents, going upstairs to his room. When Trunks got there he remembered the piece of cloth around his arm. He untied it and threw it away. Trunks then walked into his room and went to sleep as images and fantasies of Pan assaulted his dreams the entire night.

SCENE CHANGE

Pan flew through the air and landed outside the gate to her home. She opened the gate and walked to the door. She took off the jacket and stuffed it into her book bag before she opened the door and walked in.

"Mom, Dad where are you?" Pan's voice echoed through the entry.

"Pan is that you?" Gohan's voice answered back as he came to the balcony above the entry followed by Videl.

"Hi Dad! Hi Mom!"

"Hey, did you have a good time?" Gohan asked.

"Yes tell us all about it." Videl said.

"It was fun…but you know if you've been to 1 party you've been to them all." Pan quickly stated.

With that Pan ran up the stairs and ran down the hall to her room. She ran in and quickly shut the door behind her. Gohan and Videl looked at each other surprised. Pan flopped down on the bed, put her book bag on the floor next to her and pulled out the jacket. She lay on her stomach and hugged it tightly; she laid her head down on it and went to sleep.

The next morning Pan awoke and went downstairs after getting ready for school and stuffing the jacket back in her book bag. She found her parents in the kitchen. Gohan was busy chowing down while Videl cleaned the pile of dirty dishes in front of her. Pan shook her head at her father and grabbed a piece of toast. Unlike the rest of her Saiyan family she wasn't a complete chow hound this early in the morning. She finished eating and headed out for school.

"Good-bye Pan." Gohan managed through a mouth full of food.

"Bye Sweaty." Videl said looking around the pile of dishes.

"See you later Mom, Dad." Pan said as she ran out the door.

Pan got outside and took off heading for school.

________________________________________________

Bra gently opened the door to Trunks' room. She silently crept into his room and walked over right next to him. She cupped her hands around her mouth and took a deep breath.

"GOOD MORNING!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Trunks shot awake and jumped a foot in the air before crashing back down onto the bed. Bra had jumped back towards the door and was now laughing out loud.

"BRA!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Wake up call Trunks." Bra laughed.

Trunks growled and threw his pillow at her. She ducked out behind the door.

"Missed me." she smiled making a peace sign.

She then disappeared out of sight. Trunks got out of bed and shut his door. Muttering under his breath the entire time about Bra interrupting his dream of Pan…and just when it was starting to get good too. Pan and him were watching a movie together in the Living Room late at night and suddenly they just started making out. They were heading up the stairs to his room kissing passionately while both losing their shirts along the way. By the time they got to his room Pan was left in nothing but a black lace bra and panty set while Trunks was in blue silk boxers. Trunks had just lowered Pan onto his bed still kissing her as he removed the last of their clothing and was just about to ravage her when Bra woke him up. Sighing and shaking his head to clear the images from his head and hopefully knock some sense into himself he picked up his pillow and turned around. He then noticed an old picture on his bed. He walked over and picked it up putting down the pillow at the same time. He looked at it and smiled, he almost forgotten about this picture. It was his 1 of his favorite pictures. It was 1 of him and Pan at a party several years ago. Pan was hugging him around the neck from behind as they both grinned happily at each other. That had been the night Trunks had 1st started noticing Pan as an adult and a beautiful 1 at that, instead of another little sister. He then stuffed it in his pocket and got ready for school. Trunks grabbed his book bag and headed downstairs. When Trunks got to the kitchen he found Vegeta and Bra already eating their breakfast and Bulma was frantically trying to keep up with the 2 Saiyans. Trunks shook his head and made himself a sandwich. By the time he was finished with his sandwich Bra was just finishing her meal. Trunks walked towards the door and opened it. Before leaving he grabbed an apple and ate it in a flash giving Bra just enough time to finish and get to the door.

"You better hurry or you'll be late." Bulma said as Bra finished eating.

Trunks headed out the door with Bra right behind him. The 2 took off and headed for the spot where they were going to meet Goten. After 10 minutes they got there right when Goten did.

"Hey." Goten said smiling at Bra.

"Hi Goten." Bra said smiling back.

Goten took hold of Bra's hands and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then the 2 hugged and held each other tightly. Trunks rolled his eyes and continued flying. He landed at school a few minutes before Goten and Bra. Trunks walked through the courtyard towards school. Pan landed about the same time as Trunks. She got to school and spotted Trunks walking towards the building and she ran to catch him.

"Hey Trunks wait up."

"Oh hi Pan." Trunks said turning around.

"Where are Uncle Goten and Bra?"

"They're coming."

Pan smiled and decided to do a little role-play. She pretend curtsied and extended her hand to him.

"Shall we go in now Sir?"

Trunks looked at her in surprise. He then smiled slightly and took her hand. Trunks brought her hand to his face and kissed it, desperately trying to keep his cool as the touch of her skin sent a shock coursing through him. His heart beat picked up and his breath caught in his throat.

"It would be my pleasure Malady."

Trunks and Pan both slightly blushed before smiling and walked inside. The 2 went off to their separate classes. Goten and Bra showed up and made it to class just in time, the bell rang right after they entered their classrooms.

At lunch Trunks and Goten were walking with Mark and their other friend Camoren Masters. Camoren was also 5'11" with black spiked hair and dark brown eyes. He was reserved, patient, laid back, and generally content with life. Goten was holding Bra's hand and the 2 were laughing together a few steps behind everyone else.

"So Trunks what's going on between you and Pan?" Camoren asked.

"Nothing…we're just friends." Trunks frantically said.

"Right…that's not what it looked like yesterday. It looks to me like you **like** Pan." Mark said slyly.

At this moment Pan decided to come out of the building. Upon seeing Trunks she was tempted to call out to him. But when she heard that they were talking about her she decided to stay quiet and listen. She walked a few feet behind them so she could still hear them but not close enough to be noticed.

"You've got it all wrong! Why would I be interested in Pan?" Trunks stated panicking.

At hearing this Pan's heart broke and she began to cry. She took off and ran away from school right through the 3 boys. Trunks was surprised to see her and he automatically started to go after her to explain. Goten grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. When Trunks turned around Goten shook his head. Trunks sighed and bowed his head.

"Leave her alone Trunks…let me talk to her, you've done enough." Goten said taking off after Pan.

"Way to go Bro. Nice move Lame-Brain." Bra said glaring at Trunks and taking off after Goten.

Trunks watched them go, sighed and bowed his head before walking away. Pan just continued running not caring where she was running. Pan ran through alleys and roads not stopping for anything. After she had run for about 5 minutes she finally stopped. Unfortunately for her she stopped right in the middle of the road and a car was heading right for her. Goten caught up with her and noticed the car heading down the street.

"PAN LOOK OUT!" Goten yelled.

Pan looked up and noticed the car heading towards her. With lightning fast reflexes she jumped backwards right into the path of a pickup truck coming the other way. She couldn't react in time to dodge and was hit head on. She was hit in the right side and was sent flying through the air. She landed 10 feet away hard on her left arm. She lay on the ground motionless and unconscious.

"PAN!" Bra exclaimed when she saw her land.

Goten and Bra ran over to Pan as fast as they could. Goten got there first and he gently turned her over onto her back. He looked at her cut face and nearly panicked. Goten quickly but gently picked her up and got ready to take her to the hospital. Bra automatically took out her capsule car. She got in and started the car. Goten held Pan tightly and got in next to Bra. The 2 sped off for the hospital as fast as they could.

________________________________________________

Trunks raced through the hospital halls and burst into Pan's room. Once inside he noticed Pan lying in a bed motionless with bandages around her head and chest, and a cast on her right wrist. Trunks' chest tightened at the sight and he felt his heart shatter. Trunks saw Gohan leaning against the right wall behind Videl. Videl was sitting in a chair next to Pan, crying. Goten was leaning against the left wall with Bra leaning against the wall next to him. Trunks cautiously walked up to Gohan who looked worried.

"How is she?" Trunks asked nervously.

"She has a broken arm, 3 broken ribs, a fractured pelvis, and a serious concussion that's put her into a coma." Gohan said not taking his eyes off of Pan at all.

Trunks looked at Pan with a worried expression on his face.

"The doctor says she could wake up at anytime but the longer she's out the less likely it is that she'll ever wake up." Gohan said as his face went stern.

Videl cried out even louder and she brought her hands up to her face. Gohan walked over and took her gently by the hand.

"Come on we had better let her rest." Gohan said leading Videl out.

As he passed Trunks he patted him on the shoulder and nodded at him. He had a look on his face that said "You can stay with her." Trunks nodded back at him. Goten walked out without even glancing at Trunks. Bra walked out right behind Goten glaring at him angrily.

"This is all your fault you know." Bra said as she passed him.

Trunks bowed his head and sighed. Once the door was closed Trunks walked up to the left side of her bed. Trunks took hold of her hand and looked down at her. Trunks nearly cried as he looked down at her motionless body. She looked so helpless, he then sat down and leaned against the railing and watched her.

_Aw man, Bra's right! This is all my fault._ Trunks thought as he bowed his head.

He closed his eyes and a single tear rolled down his face and fell onto Pan's cheek. Pan steered and blearily opened her eyes. She looked around and saw where she was. Then she noticed Trunks sitting beside her.

_What is he doing here?_ Pan thought as she looked at Trunks. _Is he here because he actually cares about me?_ she thought as she looked at the tears on his face. _No he just feels sorry for me._ Pan thought angrily as she pulled her hand away.

At this Trunks' eyes opened and his head shot up. He looked at Pan with amazement and happiness.

"PAN…you're ok!" Trunks said smiling.

"Why are you here?" Pan said coldly as she turned away.

"I was worried about you."

"Why? You don't care."

Trunks bowed his head and then he lifted it up again. Trunks took his hand and put it on Pan's face turning it back towards him.

"But I do." Trunks said sympathetically, smiling.

Pan scoffed. "Yeah like a little sister. Well I'm fine so you can go now Trunks. In case you haven't noticed you're not my brother! Right now you're barely my friend so don't even pretend that I mean more to you than a sister!"

"BUT YOU DO!" Trunks screamed at her desperately. "You mean more to me than ANYTHING! When I found out you were in the hospital I felt like I had DIED! I was so scared that I'd never see you again and that I would never get to tell you how I really feel!"

When Pan heard this and her heart soared. She got a surprised, shocked look on her face and her eyes glistened. Trunks smiled and slightly blushed. Pan smiled and blushed back. Pan lost herself for moment then regained herself. Her face went firm and she pulled and looked away.

"If you care about me so much then why did you say that I wasn't important...? The way you said that Trunks it...it sounded like you were almost disgusted with Camoren for even suggesting the idea of you and I being together as more than friends..." Pan asked nearly crying.

Trunks looked down and sighed.

"I guess because I was afraid." Trunks said looking up.

Pan looked back at him shocked. She couldn't believe what Trunks was saying, that he was actually afraid of something.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared…of admitting how I felt… Of admitting that I was falling for a girl I used to baby-sit…" Trunks sighed heavily. Pan looked at him with an understanding and caring look. "…and I didn't know if you felt the same way. If you didn't and ended up pushing me away from you I would have been crushed. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you completely because even if we weren't 'together' we could still be with each other as friends." Trunks said looking at her.

"And what about now…any more doubts about how I feel?" Pan smiled.

"Just 1…and that is whether you like me enough to let me do this." Trunks said cupping her chin gently with his hand.

Trunks moved towards Pan and their lips soon met. A wave of utter joy washed over them both. They embraced tightly as this single perfect kiss took place. Although the kiss only lasted 30 seconds to the 2 of them it seemed to last an eternity. The 2 separated and looked happily at each other.

"I love you Pan, SO MUCH. I love you with all of my heart and every fiber of my being."

Pan smiled happily as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. "I love you too Trunks. I always have and I always will."

The 2 kissed passionately and hungrily yet softly and lovingly before embracing each other tightly. The 2 broke apart and stared into each others eyes for a moment before embracing each other yet again in a gentle comforting hug. At that moment Gohan and the others came back in and Trunks and Pan broke their embrace. They gazed at the others in apprehension wondering if they suspected something. When they saw that they were only focused on Pan and the fact that she was awake they both discretely let out a breath of relief. Gohan and the others all quickly rushed over and checked to see how she was doing. Trunks backed up to make room for Videl. Videl ran up and hugged Pan tightly. Goten and Bra walked over and joined Trunks. Gohan patted her on the head and smiled. Just then Goku and Chichi came into the room, followed closely by Vegeta and Bulma.

"Grandma, Grandpa." Pan exclaimed happily.

"Mom, Daddy what are you 2 doing here?" Bra asked.

"We heard what happened and we came to see how Pan was doing." Bulma replied.

"What happened?" Chichi asked sternly.

"Mom can't this wait till later she just woke up." Gohan asked.

"Fine." Chichi sighed.

Goku walked up to Pan while Gohan was talking with Videl and Chichi.

"How are you feeling?" Goku asked.

"Fine…" Pan sighed. "…in fact…I've never been better." she said smiling at Trunks who smiled back.

Goku saw this and smiled. He then reached into his pants pocket.

"Oh here I got something for you from Korin." he said taking out a senzu bean.

"Oh wow thanks Grandpa!" Pan exclaimed eating the bean.

Almost instantly Pan's strength returned. The pain of her injuries was whipped away and Pan was healed. She sprang out of bed and stood proud and tall. She flexed her muscles breaking the cast; she then unwrapped the bandages and looked around at everyone.

"Can we go now?!" Vegeta complained.

"Oh hush!" Bulma said angrily.

With that they all left. Once outside Goten and Bra said good-bye to each other with a hug. Goten then hopped in the car and Goku drove them home. Bulma hopped in the driver's seat and Vegeta jumped in next to her. Bra jumped in behind Vegeta and the 3 waited for Trunks. Trunks looked at Pan and smiled. Pan smiled and without a word the 2 gave each other a high-five and passed. Trunks jumped in next to Bra and Bulma drove them home. Pan turned, watched them go and smiled.

"Pan! Come on Honey we got to go!" Gohan yelled floating in the air.

"Coming." Pan said turning around and taking off.

Since Gohan, Videl, and Pan could all fly the 3 just flew home. Pan flew through the air right behind her parents. She soon lost herself in thought and was swept away with wonders of what would happen tomorrow.

The next day when Pan got to the campus Rita and her gang immediately ambushed her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Little Miss Accident. So tell me has your little stunt scored points with Trunks yet?" Rita asked obnoxiously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? You think I did that on PURPOSE?!" Pan asked stunned.

"Oh I wouldn't put it past you. You'd do anything for Trunks. Well here's a tip…stay away from him…he's MINE!" Rita said using her thumb to indicate herself.

"Last time I checked I didn't belong to anybody Rita." Trunks said coming up behind Pan.

"Oh…Trunks. I-I didn't know you were there. I didn't mean that I just-" Rita tried to explain.

"Skip the sweet talking Rita. And leave Pan alone she has enough to deal with without you giving her grief." Trunks said cutting her off before she could finish.

"But I…" she trailed.

"Save it…" Trunks said stonily as he walked away, expecting Pan to follow right behind him.

As Pan moved to catch up to Trunks Rita quickly got into her path. Pan glared at her and Rita snarled.

"You little Brat! How dare you turn Trunks against me! I saw him 1st and then you had to come along a steal him away from me! You're nothing but a slut!" Rita yelled as she raised her hand and struck out towards Pan's face.

Rita was amazingly fast for a human and Pan didn't really have time to react to the slap since she wasn't powered up. Just as Rita's hand was about to make contact with Pan's face a large hand roughly grabbed it and stopped it descent. Rita was harshly flung to the side and when she regained her footing she glared at whoever dared to interfere with her attack. She gasped in shock and slight fear as her eyes landed on Trunks. Trunks was now standing with Pan protectively pulled against his chest and the meanest scowl imaginable plastered on his face directed at Rita. Rita shrank away from Trunks as he growled fiercely at her.

"Stay away from me and Pan. If I ever catch you trying to hurt, threaten, or even looking at my girl wrong I'll make you wish you were never born. Understand?!" Trunks growled out in a deathly calm menacing voice.

Rita's eyes widened in shock at Trunks referring to Pan as 'his girl' but her fear overshadowed her surprise and she gulped as she slowly nodded. Trunks let out a snort of contempt and gave Rita 1 last cold look; satisfied for the moment.

"Good…come on Pan." Trunks said turning to Pan as she snuggled into his chest.

The 2 walked into the building and headed to class. Rita and her friends stared off at them not believing what had just happened. Rita crossed her arms, sneered and walked away with her whole gang following her closely.

At lunch Pan was going to eat with Goten, Bra, Mark, and Marron. She was walking with them towards the food court in town. MARK had his arm around Marron's shoulder and Goten and Bra were holding hands.

"So Pan, tell me what are you going to do with Trunks?" Bra asked.

"About what?" Pan asked.

"You know about what he said about you." Marron said.

"How do you know about that?" Pan asked.

"I told her. She has a right to know about it. You're her friend too." Mark said.

"You want me to take care of him for you?" Goten asked.

"No that's ok. Thanks for your concern…but I can handle it." Pan said.

Just then Trunks came up behind them. He sneaked up behind Pan and took hold of her. He wrapped his arms around Pan's neck and gave her a hug.

"Hey Pan!" Trunks said happily giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Trunks!" Pan said laughing.

Trunks snuggled into Pan and Pan snuggled back. The others' mouths hit the floor when they saw this. Trunks let go of Pan and stepped in between her and Goten. Trunks wrapped his left hand around her waist and pulled her close. Pan wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned into him, gently resting her head on his shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes and quickly kissed each other. The 2 of them hugged and smiled at each other while the others watched in complete shock and confusion.

"Ah…since when are you 2 a couple?" Marron asked pointing at them from around Mark.

"Yeah Trunks I thought you weren't interested in Pan." Mark added.

"Changed my mind." Trunks said simply hugging Pan tighter.

With that they continued on their way to the food court for some lunch. After finishing their meals they headed back to campus for their classes. A few hours later Goten walked outside with Bra's hand in his. Mark's arm was around Marron's shoulders and they quickly walked over and joined them.

"Hey guys!" Marron exclaimed.

"Hey! Have you 2 seen my gay brother?" Bra asked looking around.

"Not since lunch." Mark said.

"There he is!" Goten exclaimed pointing to a nearby tree.

The others looked in the direction that he was pointing and saw Trunks leaning against a tree with Pan in his arms. Trunks' arms were wrapped around Pan's waist and his head was gently resting on hers. Pan's arms were wrapped around his and her head leaned against his chest. The 2 had their eyes closed and were snoozing in the shade. For the 2 of them they wouldn't have cared if that moment had lasted forever. They smiled as they snuggled closer to each other. They both knew that this was more than just a simple school relationship but the beginning of something more. They had the feeling that they were in for a long and difficult ride but they knew that they could look forward to a long and lasting future together. It wasn't just a coincidence that Pan had gotten into an accident and that that's what brought them together; it was fate.

_Destiny._ Trunks and Pan simultaneously thought as they participated in another single perfect kiss.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
